


setlermic (ah yes, so original)

by anteasni



Category: Minecraft Youtubers, Team Crafted
Genre: M/M, Multi, joke mentions of kidnapping?? is that okay or, school conference, shrugs this entire thing was a j o k e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anteasni/pseuds/anteasni
Summary: what happens when u have six parents in one parent-teacher conference? apparently this





	setlermic (ah yes, so original)

It was three in the morning as Seto stared at the ceiling, a question popping into his mind. They, as in him, Tyler, Kyle, Adam, Ty, and Jason, had went to June’s school for parent-teacher conferences. It was quite entertaining. But confusing. He remembered how everything went down, honestly.

* * *

 

"How...did this family come to be?" The teacher had asked, confusion in her gaze as she looked at the six of them.

“I kidnapped a child." Ty stated, but it was laced with a joking tone. Probably

"YOU MAKE IT SOUND WORSE THAN IT ACTUALLY IS!" Jason screeched, while Adam started laughing in the background

"OH MY GOD THAT'S HOW YOU GOT THIS CHILD??" Kyle then screeched as well, panic in his voice.

"NO NOT ACTUALLY HOLY SHIT PUT THE PHONE DOWN I DIDN’T ACTUALLY KIDNAP THEM- EVERYONE SIT DOWN." Ty yelled, panic in his tone.

"TY YOU CAN’T JUST DO TH A T" Jason said, his voice cracking.

"I DIDN’T ACTUALLY KIDNAP THEM" Ty replied

"This was a mistake" Seto muttered.

_"I ADOPTED YOUR KIDNAPPED CHILD OH GOD"_ Kyle screamed

"What the fuck" Tyler whispered, confused.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN THE CHILD WAS ON THE STREETS AL O N E AND IT WAS AN O R P H A N" Ty screeched.

June was in the background, laughing. Adam was sitting next to him, also laughing. They were dying of laughter. Tyler had joined them after a while.

Kyle was doing that nervous laughter- the ‘o h g o d’ laughter, y’know?

 

Ty thankfully didn’t get arrested, and they ended the conference early.

 

Seto was confused. “Is that illegal?” He asked. Kyle looked like he was about to scream, imagining if they had their own child before that and Seto had brought it home.

Seto’s confusion made Tyler laugh even more.

Ty was attempting to make sure Adam and June could actually  _ breath.  _

 

“How about we get something to eat?” Jason asked, loudly, earning a “YES!” from Adam and June.

* * *

That was 6 hours ago, and Seto was still confused. Thinking Kyle and Tyler weren’t awake, he asked out loud, in the most confused voice. “Is kidnapping a child illegal?” Kyle and Tyler were indeed awake. Kyle once again almost screamed. Tyler started laughing once again.

“YES KIDNAPPING A CHILD IS ILLEGAL SETO” Kyle screamed, making Tyler fall off the bed, cackling.

 

“...Oh.”


End file.
